


You and Alistair

by Replica_Jester



Category: Dragon Age
Genre: F/M, NSFW, Raw Smut, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-29
Updated: 2015-10-29
Packaged: 2018-04-28 17:38:45
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 736
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5099675
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Replica_Jester/pseuds/Replica_Jester
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>You and Alistair get it on. ;)</p>
            </blockquote>





	You and Alistair

With a grin, he turns about to shove down the double-hatch on the door. He makes sure the door can’t open, then turns back around as he tosses his shield and sword to the floor. You stare at each other while he practically rips the straps of his armor loose. Your eyes fly all over him in anticipation. He shrugs his arms out and drops his coat of plates behind him, and immediately pulls off his undershirt. You cross the room and take over at his waist, and your mouths meet, hot and frantic. Your daggers make a noise as he rips them from your belt, tossing them wherever, and he moves right on to your belt hooks.

You untie his small-clothes, and you groan together as he spills into your hand. His knees buckle as you massage his testicles. He meet your eyes as he regains balance at the wall, and you hiss when he bites your lip, yanking your armor off your hips. Your tongues dance in a sloppy tangle, breath choppy from need. He sinks his fingers into your bottom and you gasp. He raises you up against the wall, his gaze locked on yours as he loosens one boot; all he needs is one of your legs free. Your fingers struggle at your leather armor, but you whine without breath when you can’t manage. Shoving his open mouth to yours, he grabs the straps at your front, and with his tongue crashing past your teeth, he pulls hard. The buckles fall between your bellies, and he glances down with a curse. You give a winded laugh through another wet kiss.

He throws the broken buckles aside and weaves his fingers up through the laces to give him access, and he pins you to the wall with his hips to jerk the armor up over your head. He latches his mouth to the crook of your neck as you struggle to free your arms. You whimper as his tongue spirals up to your jaw. Unable to pull the armor off –  _damn buckles –_ he loops your arms over his head and returns to your boot, his groin in a mind of its own the entire time. Your own hips rock to meet his, and he takes the soft of your ear in his teeth as he shoves your boot off. He pulls back with a suck of your earlobe, summoning a throaty wince from you, raking his fingers down your skin as he tears blackened leather from your leg.

His breath matches yours, just as heavy, just as hot. Dragging his fingers back up your leg, he re-positions you at his groin. Your eyes search each other, the anticipation almost painful. He wiggles his hips until the crown of his erection finds your core, and he gives a grunt, pushing his way home. Your whole body cinches with a cry that melts into a pule as he lets you adjust to his girth. He slides his hands toward your knees and braces the wall, and your legs, with pants dangling from one, buoy over his arms as he grounds himself inside you. You are hot, slick not wanting to let him retract even knowing he’ll return.

This angle he penetrates from demands wails and moans from you, and your face is stuck in pleading. He lets his own voice sing appreciation with you. When he wets your ear, you gasp, and when he drops his tongue in to lick, you curl in closer. He feels your breath skip even beneath your chest. Your cries turn to choppy whimpers and your body stutters around him as he flicks his tongue fast inside the tunnel, and he thrust his hips quicker to match the pace of his tongue.

You squeeze tighter around him, juicing him with impatience for his seed. He isn’t sure if he can wait for you to come. He drives you with hard ambition, selfishly wanting you to orgasm so you’ll siphon his release. He gives your ear a rough nip and latches his mouth to your neck, and when he flicks his tongue against your sensitive skin, you lock up with a stolen cry. You strangle him within, flooding heat to his warring groin, stretching him until he erupts. His body locks, hips stuttering as he empties inside of you. 

He feels your nectar seep out as he softens inside of you.


End file.
